Jerry Springer InuYasha Style
by Sango5
Summary: What would happen if the InuYasha gang went on the Jerry Spring show?! A really funny skit! Read and review!
1. Skit 1

~*~Jerry Springer~*~ InuYasha Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha related characters (but I wished I owned Miroku ^_~)!! This is for fun and laughs! It is not real! Thank you! Oh yeah, I do not hate Sesshoumaru! But he is funny with a lisp! Becauthe he maketh lithpth look thexy!! ^_~  
  
Warning: There are sexual, violence, and drug references and some curse words (slightly censored) in this skit! It is not for children to read! Please put the kids to bed! ( ^_~ ) Oh yeah, there is a highly possible chance that you will laugh, if you are injured by laughing so hard we are not responsible! ^_~  
  
Setting: At the 'Jerry Springer' show! duh!  
  
~*~Skit # 1~*~ "Why do the ones we love, hate us in return?!"  
  
Characters in this skit: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha: What the f*ck am *I* here for?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Becauthe me and Kagome love you and you hate uth both!  
  
Kagome: Yeah!  
  
InuYasha: Wait one second!!! Neither of you love me! And if you do you sure as hell don't show it!  
  
Kagome: I do too!  
  
InuYasha: (rolls eyes) suuure you show it real well when you say 'sit' all the time! (growls at her)  
  
Sesshoumaru: It'th jutht not fair! How can you be tho mean to me and Kagome?!  
  
InuYasha: Shut-up you pansy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: thuck my ballth!  
  
InuYasha: (mutters) it's not like you have any!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do too! Wanna thee?!  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!  
  
InuYasha: F*CK NO! I AIN'T GAY LIKE YOU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am not gay! I am thpecial, in my own perfect way! Tho bite me InuYatha!  
  
InuYasha: FINE! (bites Sesshoumaru's arm)  
  
Sesshoumaru: OUCHIE!  
  
InuYasha: (lets go and laughs) Dumb ass!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No you're the dumb ath! You thtupid b*tch!  
  
InuYasha: I ain't a b*tch! Kagome is!  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU SAY?!!!  
  
InuYasha: I said.....uh.....you're a sweetheart! ^-^''  
  
Kagome: LIES!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (takes Kagome's side) Yeah! LIETH!  
  
InuYasha: Hey this ain't fair! Y'all are teaming up on me!!  
  
Kagome: well.....fine then.....SIT!  
  
InuYasha: OW! WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR?!! YOU STUPID F*CKING B*TCH!!!  
  
Kagome: Oh that's it you asked for it! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!! YOU STUPID MUTT!!!  
  
InuYasha: (passed out) X_X  
  
Sesshoumaru: (grabs his pom-poms and does a cheer for Kagome) GO GO GO KAGOME! Gimme an S! Gimme an I! Gimme a T! What'th that thpell?!  
  
Kagome: Umm...sit?  
  
Sesshoumaru: That'th right! Thit! (prances about)  
  
InuYasha: (unconcious body smashes to ground again)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (looks at InuYasha) I think he'th dead....(shrugs) o well leth of a problem for me!  
  
Kagome: Umm...aren't we supposed to 'love' him?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oopth....o well who careth?  
  
Kagome: Not me! ^-^  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, Kagome....Let'th go get thtoned!  
  
Kagome: Umm...I already am...I think.... ^-^;;  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: (leave)  
  
InuYasha: (not breathing...maybe he IS dead! O_O;; )  
  
~*~That's All Folks~*~ Hope ya liked it! ^_~ 


	2. Skit 2

~*~Skit # 2~*~ "How can I keep him on a shorter leash?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha related characters!  
  
Characters: Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha: Haha... veeery funny (sarcastic)  
  
Miroku: Umm...yea sure whatever you say InuYasha, but if the girls want it as a title, it stays!  
  
Sango: Damn skippy!  
  
Kagome: Yea whatever WE want GOES!  
  
Inuyasha: O yea...suuuure (in a sarcastic mood)  
  
Miroku: (looks at Sango) Hey baby, you can strap me on a leash any day...  
  
Sango: O_o;;  
  
Miroku: ...just don't forget the handcuffs! (winks)  
  
Sango: O_O;; No really, (backs away) Thats okay ^-^;;  
  
Miroku: (sits on the floor and pretends to cry) Why don't you love me Sango?!  
  
Sango: Oops I hurt his feelings...(sits by him and pats his back) It's okay cheer up!  
  
Miroku: (grabs her ass) Okay that cheered me up!  
  
Sango: -_-' (glares at him)  
  
Miroku: (pretends to be upset) I'm sorry...I feel so horrible! ...can you cheer me up again?! (grabs her ass...again) ^_~  
  
Sango: ......-_-' errrr  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: (watching them) O_O;;  
  
Kagome: (to InuYasha) I'm glad me and you don't fight like that!  
  
InuYasha: yea! c'mon we don't need to be here, I am kept on a short enough leash with 'sit' (leaves)  
  
Kagome: Yea c'mon (leaves)  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango, we're all alone now (smirks)  
  
Sango: Maybe I should be going ^-^;;  
  
Miroku: Please! (grabs her....hand...[wow he didn't grab her ass!]) Don't go!  
  
Sango: -_-' why not?  
  
Miroku: Because we're finally all alone!  
  
Sango: Oh.... ummm......(scared to stay alone with him for too long)  
  
Miroku: (grabs her ass AGAIN) ^_~  
  
Sango: (leaves) -_-'  
  
Miroku: Dammit...(catches up behind her and grabs her ass......for the fourth time)  
  
Sango: HEY! Wouldja cut it out?!  
  
Miroku: (acts innocent) Cut WHAT out?!  
  
Sango: (sighs) You're hopeless! -_-'  
  
Miroku: Yes, hopelessly in love with you! (smiles)  
  
Sango: Really? (sparkley eyes)  
  
Miroku: Yes...really....(smiles) Now will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: I knew it was too good to be true -_-  
  
Miroku: Is that a yes?  
  
Sango: No.  
  
Miroku: Then it's a no? (looks upset) I need cheering up.....(grabs her ass.... [surprising huh? -_-' ])  
  
Sango: It wasn't a no  
  
Miroku: IT WASN'T?!!!  
  
Sango: No....but it wasn't a yes either -_-  
  
Miroku: hey that's good enough for me! (puts his hand on her ass as they walk out)  
  
Sango: -_-' Remove your hand  
  
Miroku: (pretends he doesn't hear her and doesn't move his hand)  
  
Sango: -_-''''''' I give up (runs ahead, out of his reach) ^-^  
  
Miroku: (chases her and... [guess what he does?!]...grabs her ass) don't run away!  
  
Sango: (gives up) -_-''' dammit...I really need to find out how I can stop him...-_-'  
  
~*~Done!~*~ Didja like it? ^-^ 


End file.
